


Here We Go Again.

by Hell_Serpent



Series: We're Everywhere Yet Nowhere. [2]
Category: Assassination Classroom, Baka to Test to Shokanju | Baka and Test: Summon the Beasts
Genre: Angst, Apparently in the wiki, Contemplating wether or not I should make Hideyoshi agender, Crossover, Does that mean Nagisa is a hideyoshi or male???, Don't post on another site, Fandom Fusion, Fluff, Gen, Hideyoshi tries to help even though only time can help it heal, Hideyoshi's gender is H I D E Y O S H I, High School, Hurt/Comfort, I don't know :"), Is it M/M???, It's been like only three years(?), Just Plain Old Protaginist Trouble, M/M, Nagi's been grieving for three years when in 'reality' it's two, No Crack actually, Not Innortal Style, Or Other???, Other, Randomness, There's a plot, Time Loop, Time Shenanigans, Time is confusing, Trying to write a good time loop fic, Two bros chilling in the bed close together cuz they're very gay, by Koro's death, calling them boys cuz that's what they want to identify as, im DYIGN, infinite loops, of course Nagi will still be affected, transfer students
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 03:10:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17051951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hell_Serpent/pseuds/Hell_Serpent
Summary: "You look like you've seen better days." The brunette mumbled to the only other male who was wearing a skirt. They've both silently agreed to not talk about the articles of clothing."Eh, this is the just the fifth time in the...56th loop so it could be worse." He replied nonchalantly until he saw how the feminine male stiffen."Ah, so another looper?""Pretty much, want my number?""Pretty sure that's not how you pick someone up but okay."In the next loop, his former classmates are comically surprised to see Nagisa bringing and hanging out with some stranger in their reunion out of nowhere.Well to them atleast.





	1. Skirts, Loops and Phone Numbers.

**Author's Note:**

> I've been wanting to do this for so long. Ah, the potential and yes. I'm shipping these two traps together because I love crossover rare pairs and I'm wondering why has no one thought of this.

Nagisa looked up at the school, humming as he eyed the two buildings that were different, one being dirtier and older than the other.

 

So basically another Kunugigaoka High School copy. Except this one has magical 'Beasts' and they're more into the battles than the tests.

 

Eh, he's stuck in a time loop and he's got a feeling it'll be starting from here - for - now so he'll see what he can do.

* * *

 

 

"You look like you've seen better days." The brunette mumbled to the only other male who was wearing a skirt. They've both silently agreed to not talk about the articles of clothing.

 

"Eh, this is the just the fifth time in the...56th loop so it could be worse." He replied nonchalantly until he saw how the feminine male stiffen.

 

"Ah, so another looper?" Nagisa knew there was something hidden in those eyes, he was just... _distracted_ you could say, by the  ~~beautiful~~  shades of emerald.

 

Hideyoshi shrugged as he proceeded to pull out his phone, "Pretty much, want my number?" 

 

"Pretty sure that's not how you pick someone up but okay."

 

Let The Chaos Begin.


	2. Cuddles, Worries and Thoughts.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their strange relationship begins and we get to hear some of their thoughts about this new situation presented upon them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I mean shenanigans. I don't mean crazy things all the time. Sometimes it's just something the two loopers do normally that everyone gets confused at.
> 
> Also we're delving deeper into the mechanics of my loop so you'll know why I put Angst in the tags

It was really weird to see the new transer student cuddling Hideyoshi and since they weren't really doing anything and still listened - well maybe Nagisa only, Hideyoshi was in his own world - the teachers let them be.

 

It made the feminine boy's friends worry and get a bit cautious because they never saw the usually poker faced handsome beauty this, well,  _intimate_ with anyone.

 

Meanwhile, the two were just glad they had someone to finally talk to about  _everything_ in general, how sometimes it was frustrating that they keep forgetting something because they've had many different kinds of memories and it messed with their present one.

 

You thought time looping was all shits and giggles?  _No, it is not._

 

Can you even imagine yourself going back and changing something that won't even affect the future because soon enough it'll all go back?

 

Not to mention all the memories you have, that's why most 'Beta' Universe/Alternate Timelines tend to stick close to the Main Timeline or 'Alpha' Universe. Less confusion and the overflow of memories won't give you a headache.

 

But it was so chaotic in Class 2-F that Hideyoshi had to thank his acting skills for managing to keep his self from grimacing at random times when a particularly strong shot of pain spreaded into his head.

 

Not to mention the fact he couldn't just blurt this out to anyone and he's told his friends time and time again, some still remembering and even looping sometimes but they weren't actually aware, they just get the strange sense of Deja Vu.

 

Now, there was someone just like him and he hopes they really do get to stay in touch, it's been  _so long_ since he's ever seen an actual aware looper.

 

But he's pushed that to the back of his mind to dwell upon later, for now he'll enjoy the warmth the bluenette radiated, even if it was already a bit hot in the classroom, something about Nagisa's warmth made him more comforted than hot and sweaty.

 

This was nice.

 

Nagisa shouldn't really be surprised by this but he is. After all, this was time they were talking about, something that was merely invented by humans and we can never be truly accurate on what time it is.

 

Back to the point, he was once involved in a mission to stop the world's destruction and taught by a giant yellow octopus.

 

It was a bit nice though. Things have always been predictable and whether you accept it or not, humans will get bored eventually, that's the reason why loopers tend to do crazy shit. They want change because it's natural and if everything is the same they'll get the urge to follow the laws of nature and do something about it.

 

Atleast this change didn't give him the feeling of dread or any other negative emotion.


	3. Alpha, Delta and So Much More.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hideyoshi and Nagisa actually do begin to talk about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's continues where we left off shall we? Well in the mechanics of the loops. Not the loop, they're in a Beta loop now.

In the next loop, his former classmates are comically surprised to see Nagisa bringing and hanging out with some stranger in their reunion out of nowhere.

 

Well to them atleast.

 

"So wait, what kind of loop were we in before?" Hideyoshi tilted his head, yawning softly as the bluenette turned to him, ignoring his former classmates stares as he continued, he was roughly looping the same time as Nagisa but he was one loop wiser.

 

The fact that they weren't even whispering made it even funnier when the looks of worry and bewilderment were displayed.

 

"A Delta one." The blue haired boy mumbled as he sipped on his drink and handed the rest to the sleepy brunette, "Ah, thanks."

 

"Wait what's the difference between Omega and Delta?" He whined slightly, rubbing his head as Nagisa held up a finger, the eavesdroppers perking up, opening his mouth to explain-

 

"I forgot." Nakamura and Karma almost fell as they glare at the bluenette in exasperation.

 

The two ignored or deflected any questions thrown at them, well if you call, "We're dimension travelers and it gets too confusing sorry." deflecting then sure.

* * *

"A Delta Universe happens when two Betas collide, mix and the new changes are permanent. An Omega Universe happens because of the always changing Beta Universe, it's usually temporary but it can repeat or become permanent. The latter is rare though." Nagisa explained to the fellow looper once they were laying in bed with notebooks around them.

 

"Oh, so since this is a Beta Universe now it means that they both survived the collision?" Hideyoshi perked up, some of his memories coming back though still a bit muddled.

 

Nagisa was about to answer until he looked at his notepad where he read his previous description and hummed, "Yup."

 

"You forgot again didn't you?"

 

"Yeah."


End file.
